Inuyasha The Story Continues
by ColorlessRose
Summary: The story of Mekiya and Fuuta, the children of the Legendary Inuyasha.Can they take the place of their parents, when the present day and past are in danger?
1. Chapter 1: The Children

It has been years since their adventure together. She was in her teen age; you look at her now and you couldn't even tell that she's still the same person. Now, she, the one called Kagome was in her late thirty's. Still, as beautiful as ever, Kagome has a family of her own.

She and her husband, Inuyasha, now have a small family of four. They have a son and a daughter. Their son, Fuuta, is the youngest of the family and carries much resemblance of his father, The Legendary Inuyasha. He knows not of his hidden powers and might as well never know. A very crafty child who takes pleasure in many arts, literature and seeks answers to all of his questions as a mere hobby.

As for their daughter, Mekiya, she is known as the "Yin" of the family. As beautiful and pleasant as she may seem, Mekiya was born with nasty little heart which seems to always seek power and destruction. Since she is the oldest child, she is looked up to by Fuuta, and leaves her inner demonic awareness alone. As an older sister, she has much love over her young brother, and vows to protect him and destroy all who take a disadvantage of him. Many feel as if Mekiya brings misfortune or bad luck to who ever she makes contact with. As the outcast of her high school, Mekiya has grown to become very tomboyish. She's always the one to pick a fight with some of the older kids.

The anniversary date of Fuuta's birth started out as a clear day. The alarm clock, sitting on the small table next to Fuuta's bed, rang loudly. A tired boy, with silver hair, peered out of his blue covers. His eyes popped open when the small child realized what day it was.

"Today's the day!" The boy pushed aside his blankets and flung his feet up and over and jumped up out of his bed. He quickly ran out into the hallway and over to the next room and started pounding on the door.

"Kiya! Kiya-oneechan! Wake Up! Wake Up! It's my birthday!"he exclaimed loudly.

A few minutes later the door slightly opened, and out peered a girl. The young girl had her long bangs slightly covering her left eye, and her smooth hair was slightly frizzy from sleeping on it. She was rubbing one of her eyes with one hand, when she peered out the door of her room. Mekiya finally came to the conclusion of waking up fully to greeter her younger brother.

"Yes, Fuuta-kun. Happy Birthday! I think I heard Mother wake up already. Go check in the kitchen."

Fuuta smiled at her and left running to the kitchen. There, stood a woman and gentlemen together. Next to them, on the table, was a big round cake that had the words 'Happy 12th Birthday Fuuta' written in a blue icing. The woman smiled as she came and gave her son a hug.

The man stood smiling, putting a hand on Fuuta.

"Happy Birthday, my son!" A grin broke out on the man's serious face.

Just then, Mekiya walked into the room, still in her PJs. She smiled, seeing her family and sniffing the sweet aroma in the air.

"Are those chocolate waffles I smell?" The young girl raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Yes, they are! I'm saving the cake for later," the mother replied happily. "Do sit down and have some breakfast!" She took the cake, which was on the table, and placed is in the fridge.

Mekiya walked over and sat down next to Fuuta. Deep in thought, Mekiya looked over at Fuuta who was now eatingthe plate of waffles, their mother had given him.

"Happy Birthday, Fuuta-kun," she said, looking at him with soft half open eyes.

"You already said Happy Birthday to me" Fuuta said, glancing over at Mekiya, mouth full of waffles.

"I know," Mekiya said softly.

After breakfast Mekiya was asked to do grocery shopping for their parents. So, Mekiya set off, with Fuuta tagging along. On the way to the store, Fuuta had always looked up at Mekiya, as they were walking. Fuuta would look forward now and then to see if there was anything in front of him. Mekiya noticed Fuuta's stare and glanced down at him without moving her head. She would stop and turn around to face Fuuta and then say, "You know, for a younger brother, you are really weird!" The two of them would resume walking again.

Once there, Mekiya told Fuuta to wait for her outside.

"This will only a take a few minutes. Stay put."

Mekiya went in and 5 minutes later she came out, with a bag of groceries in hand. She looked both ways for Fuuta, but he was not to be found.

She signed as she went around to the other side of the building, which was apart of an alley. There she dropped the bag as her eyes fell upon the sight of a boy, lying on one side, with a fewtears inhis clothing. There stood three older boys, two of them kicking the body and one standing with his arms crossed. They looked to be around Mekiya's age, but possibly older. Mekiya clutched her fists.

"What…happened...?" Mekiya didn't give any eye contact with either of the boys.

The one with his arms crossed took a few steps forward.

"Aw, are you here to defend your little brother?" The kid looked back at his two other friends and laughed.

The boy then turned to face Mekiya again, and continued.

"Get lost!" The boy said, turning his back again on Mekiya. He walked back to Fuuta's beaten up body, and kicked him over so that he was lying on his back. He lifted his foot and placed it on Fuuta's chest. He smirked. Just as he was turning his head to look back at Mekiya, he was surprised to find that she was right behind him, with her head down. Her eyes were shadowed beneath her hair; her facial emotion was hidden.

"Get off him," Mekiya threatened.

The boy took to it that Mekiya was upset; it was in her voice.

"Hmp, what are _you_ going to do about it?" He looked back at his pals. "Are you going to do what you did last time? Just run away?"

Mekiya held her head down low. The boy's words echoed. "_Just run away?... Just run away?... Just run away!_"

Mekiya had invisioned the first time she found the boys hurting Fuuta. One held Fuuta's hands behind his back, while the other two justlaughed. Mekiya was onlyelevenat the time, and Fuuta wasnine. Both were equally helpless and fearful. Mekiya pushed the older boy, who was holdingonto Fuuta,away from him. Fuuta had collaped onto his hands and knees with tears running down his face and onto the cement. Mekiya had bent down next to him to help him up. The boys only laughed and said how weak and pathetic they both were.

At this point, Mekiya woke up from her thoughts and was back into reality. She tightened her fists, as her nails grew into claws.

"I'll ask one more time," Mekiya began. "Get off of him...now!"

The older boy didn't answer. He looked down at Fuuta and pressed his foot harder onto him. The boy looked up at Mekiya and grinned. As if he was pleased as what he was doing.

Mekiya lifted her head up, to face the boy. Her golden eyes turned into a blood shot crimson color.

"I'm going to wipe that grin of your face!" Mekiya ran forward, and flung her claws into the boy's shoulder. She had managed to tear past his clothes and onto his flesh. The boy fell to his knees. Mekiya stood aside, as she looked at her hand. At the tips of her claws dripped red gruesome blood.

Luckily, the boy wasn't too badly hurt. He held his shoulder and yelled in pain. The boy quickly got to his feet and started running down the alley. The two other boys looked at her and then down at the blood that was spilled on the gravel. They tripped over each other, and began to run. They screamed "Murder! Murder!" as they left.

Mekiya knelt down beside her brother. By now Mekiya had rid of her claws and crimson eyes.

"Fuuta?" She put her other hand on his head. "Fuuta, wake up." Her eyes softened. The little boy slowly opened his eyes, and sat up. He rubbed his head, and then felt his stomach. Then he pulled up his pant leg, only to find a bruise. Mekiya's eyes widened, when she saw the marks.

"Are you okay?"

Fuuta nodded.

Mekiya wasn't used to seeing her younger brother be beaten up before. A few years ago, Fuuta had always come home from school with several bruise marks, but that was about it. He had always smiled and said that it was because he wasn't careful, and that he tripped and fell. Deep down, Mekiya knew that wasn't true.

"Come on. Mom's probably wondering where we are." She forced herself to smile, to try and comfort Fuuta in any way.

Fuuta slowly got up to his feet.

"Can you walk?" Mekiya asked.

"Yeah…Don't worry about it," Fuuta said. He noticed the grocery bag that Mekiya had dropped and walked over to pick it up. The two of them started walking back home.

When they were past the bakery store that was just two blocks away from the store, Fuuta started sniffing the air.

"Do you smell that?" Fuuta asked. He didn't give any time for his sister to answer. Instead, he took her by the wrist and they both stopped.

"What are you doing?" Mekiya asked, sounding irritated.

"Mekiya… Your hand," He looked down at it, as he held it, then at Mekiya. "It's so bloody."

"Yeah, well, that's what I get for scratching." She pulled her arm away from Fuuta's grasp and resumed walking.


	2. Chapter 2: The first day of school

It has been a week now, since Fuuta's birthday. Fuuta still had the bruise on his knee, but it didn't hurt anymore. There were four more days left of summer, until the first day of school. It seemed as if the summer had flown by with the blink of an eye. Mekiya was now entering high school, and as for Fuuta; he was going into seventh grade.

On the third day, Fuuta and Mekiya went to the store to shop for school supplies and buy their school uniforms. Mekiya hated the freshmen uniform. She hated all the school uniforms with short skirts.

"It's like these skirts could fit a kindergarten! That's how short they are!" Mekiya blushed and looked to the side angrily.

"Oh, come now." Mekiya's mother, Kagome, said. "The uniforms are a requirement. Even Fuuta's school is required to have them."

Mekiya lowered her voice. "My school memory will be of how goofy I looked in the school's uniforms." Mekiya closed her eyes and blushed harder.

Just then Fuuta popped his head in the women's department.

"Mom? Mekiya?" He looked around.

"Over here, honey," Mother said, still looking at Mekiya's uniform. "Now, is it to small?"

"No, Mom… It's not too small. The dam—" Mekiya began, but stopped. "Ugh! Never mind, its fine…"

Fuuta walked up to Kagome and showed her the school uniform.

"Okay, is this the right size?" she asked.

"Well, I dunno," Fuuta said with a blank look on his face.

"Fuuta, go try it on!" She pointed to a dressing room a few feet away from them, and pushed him forward. "Tell me if it fits or not."

She turned to look at Mekiya and was surprised to find that the dressing room door was closed and Mekiya was already changing back. She came out a few minutes later in her normal clothes; dark baggy jeans and a dark green shirt. She stuck her hands in her pockets and blew a piece of wandering hair from her face.

It was Fuuta's turn. He came out looking like a little boy, with his uniform on. His bangs covered up his expression, and he seemed embarrassed. With his hands jammed into his pants pockets, he didn't say a word.

"Oh, that looks lovely!" Kagome began. "Now is it the right size? You'll probably grow out of it before the year ends. Maybe it's best we buy a bigger size, just in case."

The truth was, Fuuta was smaller then a lot of boys in his class. That's why older kids pick on him. Fuuta wasn't all that short, but he wasn't as tall as some of the other boys. He was defiantly skinny, but that kind of ran in the family.

Fuuta continued to frown and blush as his mother examined his uniform. She brought him to the boys' department and began looking for a size bigger. Mekiya decided to get some fresh air. She walked to the exit of the mall and stood outside, with her back against the building.

"Phew…" She looked to the side and mumbled to herself. "I hate shopping for school uniforms."

That night, Mekiya couldn't sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about blood. The day she clawed the boy with her bare claws, outside the supermarket, was almost unforgettable. The blood on her claws, that day. The blood; dripping from her hand. That's all she could think about.When she finally gave up trying, Mekiya got out of bed. She glanced at her clock, which read 12:42 pm. Mekiya opened the door to her room, only to find a dark hallway. She found that the kitchen light was on.

"_Who could be up at this time of the night?" _Mekiya thought.

She went in, only to find Fuuta sitting at the kitchen table with his head rested on his hand. He looked up at her.

"What are you doing at this time of night?" Mekiya asked in a hushed tone.

"I was going to ask the same," he replied.

"I… couldn't sleep," She got a glass out and walked over to the fridge. "What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't sleep either, and I got a little hungry."

"What did you eat?" Mekiya was surprised to find neither plate nor crumbs on the table.

"I'm micro-waving a glass of milk"

Mekiya got out the milk and poured it half way into the glass.

"Want me to heat yours too?" offered Fuuta.

"No thanks…" Mekiya gulped down the milk and washed the glass under the sink.

The microwave 'dinged' and Fuuta walked over to it. He had only half a glass of milk and gulped it down, just like how Mekiya did.

Mekiya smiled and rustled his smooth silver hair.

"We should get to bed. School starts in just a few days," She stopped, and felt how warm Fuuta's head was, compared to her cold hands.

"Your hands are cold!" Fuuta teased.

Mekiya frowned, not at Fuuta's remark, but at herself.

"Mekiya? Is everything alright? You seem troubled." Fuuta didn't like the expression that came across his sister's face.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking. Good Night." She walked back over to her room and closed the door behind her.

On the first day of school, Mekiya woke up to a sunny morning. It was seven o'clock in the morning.

"I didn't think it could get any worst, but I think it just did" Mekiya groaned to herself.

The start of school always made Mekiya feel uncomfortable.

"_As if life itself isn't hart enough, let's add school,"_ Mekiya thought.

She slowly got out of bed and walked out into the hallway. Where noticed that Fuuta's bedroom door was opened. He was already awake. Mekiya continued dragging herself to the bathroom. She came out ten minutes later, completely awake with her hair combed straight, her face washed and teeth brushed cleanly. She sniffed the air and followed the sweet smell of breakfast into the kitchen. There, Fuuta was eating a bowl of cereal he had prepared for himself. Next to him was another bowl with dry cereal. He looked up from his cereal bowl to greet Mekiya.

"Good Morning Mekiya." He said cheerfully.

"_Why…Is he so happy? Doesn't he know? "_Mekiya thought. _"I…guess not." _

Mekiya sat down next to him and ate her breakfast in silence.

On the way to school Fuuta was looking down at the sidewalk kicking a small rock as he walked.

"Mekiya… what do you think my school will be like this year?" He asked.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at her. "Well… You know how people treat us different. Treat…" Fuuta didn't finish and resumed looking down at the sidewalk.

"… Half-breeds like us?" Mekiya finished.

Fuuta seemed to grow a sad look on his face as Mekiya said.

"Yeah…" Fuuta agreed.

"Well honestly, I don't know. Let's just try to get through the school year without having to go through any trouble." She stopped at the corner of the sidewalk. It was another block from Fuuta's school. "I'll come by and pick you up after school. Try not to get into any trouble in the mean time."

Fuuta nodded. Mekiya turned to the other sidewalk that connected the corner and headed for her high school. She, too, thought about what lay ahead of her.

Fuuta arrived at his middle school and was introduced to all his teachers. All the students got a chance to go to their new assigned lockers that were on the second floor of their 4 story building school.

As for Mekiya; all the freshmen and newcomers had to report to the gym for announcements. Mekiya entered the gym, as crowds and crowds of people followed in. After everyone was seated, the principle announced his welcomes and introduction. Mekiya stood quietly, her arms crossed and her back against the wall. She looked around and found several other students standing, since there was a lack of seats.

Mekiya looked away from them.

"It's another school year…" she sighed and looked up once again.

Authors Note: ((Alrighty! I think I'll end that chapter right there!.. Sorry it's not much, but you'll just have to read the next chapter for more!))


End file.
